Unexpected Hero
by epicbutter
Summary: The once peaceful world is about to be taken over by the evil Alduin. As the Brawlers join together to save the world once again, they gain new powers that will help them in their mission. Shun/Alice, Runo/Dan.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_**: This is a multi-chapter story involving Bakugan, mostly Shun and Alice. I hope to update every weekend. Thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or Skyrim characters. **

_Unexpected Hero _

The sun was shining on a beautiful summer day in Bakugan City, named so because of the creatures- the Bakugan- that used to live there. The Brawlers, a team of teens that had saved the Bakugan multiple times, were in Runo's cafe. Runo had been a member since the Bakugan first came to Earth. Dan, the leader of the Brawlers and the loudest of the team had made the rules for Bakugan.

"Hey Runo can I have another hotdog?" Dan shouted.

"Dan you've had like five how in the world are you not..."Runo was interrupted by a bleep from her Baku pod. "But everyone's here why do I have-OH MY GOD EVERYONE LOOK AT THIS!" Runo shouted to the rest of the team.

It was a message from an old friend that had quit the team. Her name was Alice. The text read: **"Hey everyone I'm sorry we haven't seen each other in a while but I'm coming back from Russia to see you guys again I'm already on the plane I'll be there by 6:00". **

Julie, who had been Alice's best friend alongside Runo screamed with delight. "Oh my God I can't believe she's actually coming back to Bakugan City I'm so excited!"

"I agree we haven't seen her in years." Marucho, the walking encyclopedia said happily.

"We should plan like a surprise party for her" Runo said.

"Yea that's a great idea, wait where do we host it at?" Dan asked. "Oh I know how about Shun's house, it's pretty big right?" Dan asked directing the question to the silent ninja in the corner.

"Absolutely not Dan" Shun retorted.

"Oh come on Shun we haven't seen her in like what two years?" Dan argued.

Shun sighed. "Alright fine you're lucky my grandfather's on vacation he would never agree to this".

"YAAAAAY" Dan screamed.

_Shun's house 6:00 pm _

"Great, now she's late" Dan said impatiently.

"Maybe her flight ran over, it's not like..." Runo was once again interrupted by a knock on the door. Everyone rushed to the door. Shun opened the door and there Alice stood in all her glory.

"Hi everyone" she said in her sweet angelic voice.

" _She looks so beautiful" _Shun thought.

"Dude are you gonna move or what" Dan said while laughing his head off.

"Oh sorry Alice" Shun said blushing and moving out of her way.

"It's alright Shun" Alice said also blushing.

"So what are we waiting for let's get this party started!" Dan said excitedly.

_After the party _

"Wow that was fun" Dan said. It was now morning.

"Hey guys how about we go to the beach it's the perfect day" Julie said.

"Yea that's a great idea" Marucho said.

_At the beach _

"CANNONBALL!" Dan screamed jumping in the ocean.

"DAN WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Runo screamed.

"Sorry!" Dan yelled back at her.

Alice giggled. "It's so good to be back." Alice said happily. And then all of a sudden the earth started shaking.

"Surprise earthquake?" Dan asked.

Shun saw something big beneath the water. "DAN LOOK OUT!" he screamed.

Dan was flung into the air by what looked like a wing. Then they saw the rest of the beast. It was black with blood-red eyes and spikes running down its back. More spikes ran down its legs and tail. Its wing span was almost as big as the beach itself and altogether it was taller then many skyscrapers.

It breathed fire into the sky, a great big plume of flame almost as big as the beast itself. And then it spoke. "Guardians, I am Alduin, Ruler of the Underworld. I have come to take over this planet and rule it with my army!" the dragon roared.

"We can never catch a break can we?" Dan said to himself hanging off the dragon's tail.

"Stupid human" the dragon muttered. Then he flung Dan off his tail and into the water.

Dan fell in the water with a loud splash. Dan swan back to the surface. " I'M OKAY GUYS!" Dan yelled from the water.

Then Alduin roared and prepared to burn the Brawlers to smithereens. But a strong blast of wind blew the fire right from his mouth. "So, we meet again. " a voice called from the sky.

Shun found this voice familiar somehow. Then eight strange shapes dropped down from the sky. Dan recognized one immediately. "DRAGO?" Dan yelled confused. "How did you get here? I closed the portal to this world"

Alduin asked equally confused. "We broke through your barrier" the one named Drago said.

Alduin saw Drago preparing another attack. "I will be back Guardians" Alduin said reproachfully.

"Come, we must move" another one of the creatures said. "Wait, what did that thing mean when it said 'Guardians'?"Dan asked even more confused. "Questions later" Drago answered. They bent down to allow the Brawlers to easily climb on their backs. And they set off towards their destination, wherever that may be.

_UNKOWN LOCATION_

_A strange white wolf was thrown back in his cell. He had tried to escape almost 200 times now. But they always caught him. He turned back into his human form and took a picture from the pocket I his ruined jacket. "My son, I'm so sorry" he said to himself. A tear slowly rolled down his face and on to the picture of the man, a woman and there two-month-old son. But, day by day, he could feel his other powers returning. He had just barely escaped today. "I'm coming back for you, Shun"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: A New Mission Part 1_

"We're almost there"Drago told the others.

"Where is 'there'?"Dan asked confused.

"Here" Drago said flying down to a relatively hidden clearing below. They landed and the Brawlers took in their surroundings. It was a huge clearing with a big cliff surrounding the edge. In the cliff were what the Brawlers took to be caves. The caves appeared to have different symbols above them.

"What is this place?" Shun asked, just as confused as the others.

"We'll explain in a minute there is much we should discuss" Drago told him. The 'creatures' had turned out to be the Brawlers Bakugan. Drago, Skyruss, Radizen, Hydranoid, Gorem, Tigrerra, Aranaut and Linehalt were all there. Then Dan realized something was very wrong.

"Wait where's Julie?" Dan asked worriedly. Gorem looked down sadly.

"She died of fear" Skyruss told them, grief clearly heard in her voice.

"What about Jake and Billy?" Runo asked, tears falling down her face hearing about the loss of her friend.

"They were at the cafe but Alduin went on a rampage after we left and has already destroyed half the city. They were killed when he tore it down" This time it was Drago who answered.

"Neathia and Gundalia have been destroyed as well" Skyruss said.

"Percival, Wilda and Nemus are gone as well." Drago said sadly.

"I swear if I see that thing again I'll kill it" Dan said with anger in his voice.

"Good, this will make things a lot easier to explain" Skyruss said.

"Wait we're _supposed _to kill it?" Dan asked now even more confused.

"Let us explain." Drago told him.

"Four million years back, the world was filled with dragons. One of those dragons was Alduin. He had a terrible heart even when he was just a fledgeling. Alduin even killed his own parents. He then set off to take over the world and New Vestroia. At that time New Vestroia did not look at all how it is now. The very first Bakugan were able to defeat him, but they only sent him to The Void, the place where the darkest of all beings go when they are banished from this world. He escaped, stronger and angrier then ever. The Bakugan were not able to defeat him, so they called to power the strongest of humans and assembled The Guardians. They banished Alduin back into The Void." Drago paused, ending his story.

"You all are the new Guardians. But we have encountered a problem" Skyruss said.

"And what would that be?" Marucho asked.

"We don't have a Haos nor a Subterra Guardian. So, we will call them here soon, but not now. There is to much to explain." Drago told them.

"Oh, and we're not actually even here. We're using a spell called _ Solid Hologram._" Radizen said.

"So you're still in New Vestroia?" Dan asked.

"Correct. I'm guessing you can figure out what that spell means though" Skyruss said with a slight chuckle.

"Now time to get serious. The thing is, _you all _are the current Guardians. Each of your different powers is associated with your attribute. But in order to have those powers, you cannot stay human." Skyruss said. Everyone gasped, surprised.

"We shall explain the reason for this now. Basically, we discovered that a human body can't withstand these powers. So the first Bakugan associated each attribute with an animal. Ventus and Darkus are wolves, Pyrus and Haos are foxes, just not as small as normal foxes, Aquos is a horse. But for the other elements it depends on the person's personality. A Subterra Guardian's animal form was once a rabbit. Your powers are also associated with one of the five senses, except taste. Ventus is smell, Pyrus and Haos is sight, Aquos is hearing, Subterra is touch, and Darkus is... well even we don't know. Each element also has its own Dark Element. Ventus is Sadness, Pyrus is Anger, Haos is Pain, Aquos is Discouragement, Subterra is Disloyalty and Darkus is Slender, Darkus being the worst." Drago explained. Alice became scared and sank down to her knees and began to cry.

"The only good thing about your Slender is that you have some control over it. Not a lot, but enough to not start destroying everything" Hydranoid exclaimed quickly. None of the others could imagine Alice destroying anything.

"Wait, by 'Slender' you don't mean Slenderman, do you?" Dan asked frightened by what was happening. Hydranoid sighed heavily.

"Something of the sort. The other good thing is that none of you can use your Dark Elements while a human." Suddenly different symbols appeared around them, and all were changed to their animal forms. Shun was a white wolf, Alice was a black wolf with six different tentacle-like markings upon her back, Dan was a red fox with the bottom of his face being white, as were his legs, his stomach, and the bottom of his tail. Runo was a tan/ white colored fox, and Marucho was a gray horse with a black mane.

"Whoa..." Dan said surprised at how different he felt.

"We have also given you the power of flight" Skyruss said.

"Shun, your ancestors have been the ones that have defeated Alduin over the course of many years. Your mother was the last one to do so, and became very close to killing him." Skyruss told Shun. Shun gasped.

"My mother.. almost killed _that_?" Shun said with tears in his eyes.

"Yes. But let me warn you all, that Alduin is not the only one you should be wary of. There are the Deadcats... and then there is Cags." Skyruss said. Shun thought he could here fear in her voice.

"What are Deadcats? And who's Cags?" Dan asked.

"The Deadcats are skeletal cat-like beings that shine with a purple aura. There are more of them then there are people on this planet. They once were regular cats who served Hydranoid when he still ruled the Underworld. And Cags, AKA Old Cags, was here since before Alduin was even born. Half of his body is a white wolves body, but the other half is... just horrid. That half is nothing but what the inside of a wolf would look like. He is everyone's worst nightmare." Skyruss said.

"And he is extremely dangerous. His claws are so sharp he could rip you apart with a single scratch." Drago added.

"And those markings on your back Alice aren't markings. It's really like an anger meter of sorts. If you get mad, those stripes will start to glow purple. If all six are purple well, it'll be like all hell broke loose." Hydranoid exclaimed. A thought suddenly came to Shun.

"Who's my father?" he asked.

"Your father was a great man Shun. But he was captured by the Deadcats shortly after you were born. However, we now know that he has escaped and is trying to find you as fast as he possibly can. You look so much like him, Shun. But let me tell you, if you see him in his human form- for he was a Guardian- he will not have your... antenna..." Skyruss said holding back laughter.

"Why doesn't he have it? Seems kinda odd.." Shun let his voice trail off.

"It was chopped off when he was fighting a Deadcat. So, he replaced it with a feather." Skyruss explained to him.

"But he will look almost just like you in his wolf form. Except of course he'll still have the feather" Skyruss said.

"We must go now" Drago said. Then, just like that, they were gone.

"_Hi", _Everyone heard. All of them freaked out.

"_We can still talk to you in your minds", _They heard Drago explain.

"So, um, anyway, now what?" Dan stuttered.

"We need food" Shun simply said.

"Okay I'll get stuff" Dan said.

"LEEEEROOOY JEEENKIIINS!" Dan screamed as he ran out of The Camp. Shun face pawed.

**Jeez 79 views in one week ._. XD I like that ending X3 So anyway this was the second chapter. :D New characters next chapter just so you know :3 Next update is next Friday. **

**I've asked for people to submit story ideas in my profile. **

**RULES FOR IDEAS **

**NO Shun/ Fabia or Shun/ Runo couple ideas**

**NO inappropriate ideas... if you know what I mean DX **

**This is what I will NOT accept for ideas :S **


End file.
